


Long Brown Hair

by nightfangsflames



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gets a little racy near the end, Hair Pulling, Make Out Session, Nicknames, Other, Teasing, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on imaginexhobbit on tumblr, Imagine getting to mess with Lindir’s hair but then it suddenly turns into a make out session. <br/>There will likely only be a part one unless someone requests a second part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Brown Hair

            You giggled as you raced through the gardens of Imladris with your best friend Lindir. He always had a way to make you laugh, even after the countless years you had spend growing up together. Everyone in Rivendell knew you were inseparable, and would constantly run off to play.

            You twirled around as you raced ahead of Lindir, flashing a large grin at Lindir. He had ditched his duties to come spend time with you, after you had given him a playful pout and batted your eyelashes at him.

            “Come on, _Lindy_ , you’re walking so slow! We’re almost there!” You teased him as you snatched for his hand, dragging him along behind you. You would always manage to find new spots for you both to hide alone so that no one would disturb you. Today, you brought Lindir to a spot under a large willow tree that grew next to a small pond. Lindir didn’t complain about being drug behind you, he just laughed and held onto your hand as you plopped yourself into the grass. You looked extravagant today in a light green dress that softly hugged your curves. After you had settled into place, Lindir sat close to you, a bit more gracefully.

            “Did you hear, Lindy? Dwarves! In Rivendell no less!” You fell back into the grass, staring up wistfully in the sky.

            “Hear? I saw them (Y/N)! They were really here!” Lindir boasted to you. Lindir knew you well enough to know you dreamt of adventure, it was no surprise that you were excited about a company of dwarves.

            “What! And you didn’t invite me?” You sat up and reached over to tug his hair playfully.

            “Ouch! (Y/N), that wasn’t nice!” Lindir swiped back at your hand, not noticing you scooted closer to tease him more. He kept swatting at you as you kept tugging his hair, making you laugh so hard it hurt your gut.

            A lot went through Lindir’s head at this moment. Lindir had realized his feelings for you long ago, but was always afraid to tell you. But there was something about the way you smiled when you laughed, how looked absolutely breathtaking in the midday’s sunlight, and even the way you tugged his hair teasingly. His hand cupped the side of your cheek; his thumb ran along your cheek as he pulled you into his kiss.

            You froze for a moment, completely unsure of what to do. You hadn’t known that Lindir had affections for you; the kiss came as a complete surprise, but definitely not a bad one. His lips were soft as they pressed into yours passionately, as if inviting you to taste. Before you had a chance to respond to his kiss, he jerked away, his face completely red. 

            “(Y/N), I uh… I am _so_ sorry, I don’t know what came—“ Lindir looked as if he were a spooked deer about to run for it, but you weren’t having it. You grabbed a handful of his beautiful long brown hair and pulled him back to you. Lindir tensed up as you held him close, but relaxed into your kiss. He leaned back into the grass, pulling you closer. You rolled over to lie on him, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. You ran a hand through his hair, the groan that came from his throat was something you never expected to hear from him. You began to pepper kisses along his chin and down his neck, you decided to test your luck and gently bite down on the side of his neck. Lindir sucked in a breath as if he were drowning, tightening his hand around your waist.

            You gasped as Lindir rolled you over onto your back, laying his weight across you. He kissed you again, more eager this time. His tongue experimentally brushed against your lips, as if cautiously asking permission for entry. You complied, taking in the taste of his mouth. You ran your hands up his chest, beginning to tug it undone, wanting more.

            “Lindir!” A voice called elsewhere in the gardens, making both of you jump apart. Lindir gave you an apologetic smile before jumping up and started to run off.

            “Lindy,” You called to him, making him freeze and turn back to you, he watched you leap to your feet and rush to him. You ran your hands through his hair, making sure it all lay flat, leaving no evidence. You gave one last smirk and kissed him on the cheek before letting him run off to do his duties.


End file.
